Invader Falls Truth or Dare
by Invader Sand
Summary: Yes. I made this. This is a Truth or Dare with all the characters of Invader Falls. PM ideas for Dares and question-thingies!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we on this stage?" Aspen asks.

"It's so sparkly…"" Mabel gasps.

"Sand must have taken us here. She's so insane," Dib says to himself.

"Who's tha-" Aspen is interrupted by the sounds of an elevator going down, and a large platform floats down.

"You were right, Dib!" A girl with short, Cortana-styled red hair says slowly for a creepy effect.

"Who are you?"

"ITS SAND! Run! By the way, nice haircut," Dib screams. Suddenly, they're all pulled into a circle.

"Truth or Dare! And thanks!" Sand yells.

"You have to be so loud?" Dib asks.

"YAY! LOUDNESS!" Mabel screams, and they start yelling.

**5 hours later…**

"We're good now. Let begin with… Mabel!" Sand yells.

"Oh god," Aspen stares in horror.

Sand gets a megaphone and orders stuff through it. "GO!"

"Hmm…. Aspen,"

"D-dare…" Aspen asks, terrified.

"Ooh! Yay! I dare you to… kiss Dib!"

"No, I didn't say dare. I said truth!"

"No you-"Zim is cut off with the slap of Aspen's hand on his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Then… Do you like Dib?"

"You know, what's with you and making me like Dib?" Aspen retorts.

The fighting goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and- Okay, that's boring. Zim gets annoyed, and uses a Pastiluo to make Aspen kiss Dib.

"I hate you, Zim," Dib growls.

"I hate you, Zim and Mabel," Aspen growls.

"Okay. My turn," Aspen says. "Got one. Zim, truth or dare?" Aspen looks over evilly.

"Dare."

"Go swim in a kiddy-pool in front of us all." Zim's green face goes pale.

"NO! NEVER!"

"Good one, Aspen!" Sand says and a pool appears and Zim is in a swimsuit.

"Ooh, he looks really good in a swimsuit," Mabel whispers. Zim is pushed in the pool and screams in agony as his green skin smokes. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, Zim's good now, and knows the true meaning of taking what is rightfully mine," Aspen says, and Zim's clothes are back on and the kiddy-pool is gone.

"You sound like Tak," Zim says.

"Zim's turn!" Sand says.

"Dib-stink, give me the TRUTH or dare," Zim says.

"Dare."

"Give me everything you have as evidence."

"What? No!" Dib screams.

"Rules are rules, Dib," Aspen says, taunting him while snickering.

"I hate you, Zim," Dib says as all of his videos, papers, and pictures are in a heap beside Zim. Zim laughs for a few minutes.

"Okay, we'll do Dib now. I'm bored of waiting for Zim," Sand says.

"Okay… Hmm… Ooh! Aspen!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat ketchup!"

"Umm… why? That's like, the dumbest thing ever," Aspen gives Dib a confused look.

"This is going to be funny!" Dib whispers to himself and Aspen eats a spoonful of ketchup.

"There. I ate it. Ha-ha, hilarious." Aspen sits back down.

"Wha-What? How did you-?" Dib stutters.

"I like the taste of ketchup alone." **(Really. Someone dared me this and nothing happened. I'm just a weirdo who likes the taste of ketchup. Dead serious.) **

"My turn. Dipper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dipper says.

"Sing Call Me Maybe to Wendy."

"Why Wendy? It's not like I'm deeply in love with her! Pssh!"

"Nice try. Do it!" Aspen yells.

"Do it! Do it!" Everyone chants. Dipper sighs and Wendy is immediately transported in.

"Huh? Eh, whatever. Hey, dorks," Wendy greets. Everyone stares at Dipper expectantly.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry for what you are about to see," Dipper warns.

"What?" Wendy asks and Call Me Maybe starts playing. Wendy stands staring at Dipper while he sings. After the song, he runs away and is dragged back by security.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALO-"Dipper is cut off by being tased and he passes out.

**Yes, my beautiful, good people. I created this. MWAHAHAHA! I'm accepting dares and truths, too! And also, what Gravity Falls and/or Invader Zim characters should appear next chapter? You can comment or PM me which characters/dares/truths you want to see. Goodbye, my people.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back!" Sand says. "And with new dares and truths!"

"Uh-oh," someone says.

"This one is from TheLPSDragon for Dipper," Sand says. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Dares are terrifying," Dipper answers.

"Kay'. Do you like MLPFIM or VOVALOID?" Sand asks.

"Hmmm…. I guess… MLPFIM personally, considering I have no idea what Vocaloid is," Dipper answers.

"Really? I thought you knew. Huh. Whatever. Your turn."

"Dib, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up like a teddy bear," Dipper says. Mabel squeals and throws a hand-knitted bear costume to Dib.

"Grr…" Dib growls and goes to put on the suit.

"Okay, next one from TheLPSDragon. Umm… Mabel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Yay!" Mabel yells enthusiastically.

"You have to dress up in all black."

"WHAT? NO SPARKLES?!" Mabel screams.

"Nada," Sand confirms. Mabel nearly faints. "Go put it on!" Mabel solemnly walks to the bathroom to put on her black outfit, when Dib comes back in.

"Aww! Teddy bear!" Reiny squeals.

"You stink, Dipper," Dib says angrily and sits down.

Mabel comes back with a midnight black sweater, black skirt, black shoes, black socks, and a black headband. She sits down and stares in horror at the ceiling.

"Mabel's turn."

"Sand, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Sand yells.

"I want you to dance Gangnum Style!" Mabel yells.

"Okay," Sand says, and starts dancing. Everyone stares in confusion. She soon finishes.

"Done. Zim, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Zim says, not clearly learning from his past.

"TheLPSDragon wants you to dress up as a shota!"

"A what?"

"A girl."

"Ooh! Instead of me wearing your clothes, you can wear mine!" Mabel throws a bright pink sweater at Zim, and security takes him to a room to change as he struggles.

Zim quickly returns in a bright pink sweater with a kitten on it, a pink skirt, white socks, pink shoes, and a little hair bow to add. Dib snorts, spitting on Aspen.

"Eww."

"Zim's turn!" Sand announces.

"Aspen-human, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… sing to that horrible Justin Beiber "Baby-Child" song!" **(Sorry Beiber fans, but I honestly can't like a guy who girls cut themselves over a bad decision he made.) **

Aspen's face reflects her horror. "No!"

"Dares are dares," Dib says, earning a slug in the stomach. Aspen sings, and it does not sound a lot better than the original version.

"Happy?" Aspen snarls. "Sand, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sand chooses.

"What song do you like more; Want U Back or Call Me Maybe?" **(Yup, people. I like both songs people happen to find annoying.) **

"Hmm…. I actually don't know. Aspen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"TheLPSDragon wants you to dress up as Fear Garden Rin, use a bunch of fake knives, and fake hands in the garden, and 'kill' everyone for their hands," Sand says, eyeing the request oddly.

"Um…. Okay?" Aspen asks. She returns wearing a black hair bow, a really short white dress with black and gold collar, red bow on shirt, and tall black boots. Her hair is dyed blonde and cut to the jaw area, and the area she's in is a garden now. She puts a bunch of fake hands in the ground like flowers.

"There you go, TheLPSDragon, you scary person," Aspen says, still wearing the outfit. Dib looks carefully at her, earing another slug in the gut. **(By the way TheLPSDragon, I'm totally kidding.)**

"Okay, Dib. Truth or Dare?" Aspen asks.

"Truth," Dib chooses.

"Okay. What is it you like most about this outfit?" Aspen grins evilly.

"Ummm..." Dib blushes and stutters. "It's, um…"

"It's the dress."

"Yeah," Dib admits.

"I have a few requests left, can I do those? I need to finish soon," Sand says.

"Okay," everyone says.

"Okay, Dipper, you are dared to sing Dissappearance of Hatsune Miku dressed as Miku!" Sand says.

"Oh, do I have to?" Dipper whines.

"It's the last one. Come on, Dippingsauce!" Sand yells. Dipper leaves and returns, dressed in a short, gray dress with a teal tie and a teal underskirt. Two black things are on his lower arms, and he has two long teal ponytails, with a square pink "hair tie" on each that is connected to headphones. Everyone snickers. Dipper opens his mouth to sing, and within the first 3 minutes, he passes out because he sings so fast and high pitched.

"Actually, Aspen has a Truth. Who is your best friend?"

"Hmm… I'd have to say… Probably Reiny because I've known her the longest. **(Sorry Raven, but my character has no idea who the heck you are. No offense XlD)**

"We'll call it good there!" Sand says.

"Can I take off the bear suit?" Dib asks.

"Can I take this off?" Dipper asks.

"Can I take this off?" Aspen asks.

"Can I take these DISGUSTING things off?" Zim asks.

"Can I take this off?" Mabel asks.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no," Sand answers. Everyone groans.

**Hello, my good people! I didn't actually think anyone would request truths nor dares this soon! (Spellcheck made me say nor -3- ) Thank you so much for the support and I look forward to more dares and truths soon! And if you want to request any characters let me know! (OCs are allowed, but I can't have 40 OCs here at a time.) Goodbye, my people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Seriously, thanks! I feel like a celebrity! **

"Back! We have new dares and truths, all from TheLPSDragon!" Sand yells.

"Oh god," Dib and Aspen say at the same time.

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jin- GOT YOU, DIB! HA!" Aspen yells. Dib scowls as Aspen says Dib again, but not a third time. "Haha."

"Now, everyone will dress as Marvel heroes just because!" Sand yells, and they all are put in random superhero costumes (Depending on personality).

"Coolio!" Mabel says, dressed as Storm with rainbows around her.

"Nice," Aspen says, admiring her full-on Iron Man armor.

"How are you Iron Man?" Dib, dressed as Spiderman, asks.

"You don't know me all that well."

"Totally saw it," Dipper says, looking at his Captain America uniform.

"ZIM can light on fire? I will use this to destroy Dib-spider!" Zim yells as the Human Torch.

"Ahhh!" Dib screams, dodging the fire by only a bit. He tries to shoot Zim with the spider-stuff, but it just burns.

"Cools!" Reiny says in a Black Widow costume.

"Oh, Spidey, you talked when I jinxed you," Aspen points out, and aims a bunch of missiles and rockets at Dib, and fires. Zim laughs, and then a bunch of missiles and rockets are shot at him too.

"Okay, let's go!" Sand yells and Dipper is back in the Miku outfit.

"Oh, what?" Dipper whines.

"This is for a dare. Okay, we have a guest, too!" Sand says, and Raven enters the stage. She has a tattered green kimono and purple outline, bandages on her right eye, and a Miku wig with stray hairs. She is sharpening a knife as she sits. Dib scoots away out of fear, knowing something bad is going to happen soon. She sits in the "corner", singing "Kagome, Kagome, (Circle You, Circle You)"

"This is Raven."

"Sup'." Raven says.

"Hi, sis!" Mabel yells. **(Yes, Raven is their sister. She was too sick to go to Gravity Falls, till now. She's TheLPSDragon's OC.) **

"Hi," Dipper says. Aspen stares as Raven continues to be creepy.

"Okay, on to the dares! I'm just going to do one to start! Mabel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Mabel says, also not learning from past experience.

"Dress like Kaito, then kiss…." Sand stops for dramatic effect.

"Zim! Please say Zim!" Mabel says excitedly.

"Dipper!" Sand squeals.

"WHAT?! Dipper and Mabel scream at the same time.

"This person likes KaitoxMiku, not Pinecest. Do it for the Vocaloids!" Sand yells.

"Well, I guess if it's for Vocaloids…" Mabel pouts and leaves.

"I'll do another. Spidey-Dib, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Mrmph!" SpiderDib glares at Iron Aspen. **(Like what I did there? XlD)**

"Ugh. Fine. Dib, Dib, Dib," Iron Aspen gives in.

"Thanks you! Truth."

"TheLPSDragon wants to know if you are actually a Brony," Sand says.

"What?"

"Well, are you?" Sand asks.

"Umm… well…"

_Flashback! _

_Dib was hooked up to a machine as his dad did tests. _

_ "Ahh!" Dib screamed as his dad pressed a button. He turned into a Brony. _

_Flashback over! _

"You turned into a Brony?" Aspen asks.

"I got better…" Dib says quietly. Then, Mabel returns. She wears a long white coat, a blue scarf with gold tips, blue pants and black boots. Her hair is short and blue, and somehow her eyes are blue.

"Get this over with…" Dipper groans, and him and Mabel kiss quickly then go to opposite edges of the circle.

"Okay, Mabel!"

"Aspen, Truth or Dare?" Mabel asks.

"Dare," Aspen says, forgetting the past.

"I dare you to kiss Dib!" Mabel giggles.

"NO!" Aspen and Dib scream at the same time.

"You have to. Rules of Truth or Dare," Mabel laughs.

"I refuse!" Mabel goes to whisper something to Zim after Aspen yells.

"Aww, I can't see Dib-stink be tortured!" Zim yells loudly and slowly, as if to convince everyone.

"What? I'm not a bad kisser! See?" Aspen runs over and kisses Dib, a full thirty seconds for good measure.

"Ha! In your- Oh, shnikey. I fell for it." Aspen growls. "I hate you." Dib just sits there in shock and passes out.

"Great."

"Shnikey?"

"It's better than ****!"

"Hey, no swearing!" Sand says.

"It was starred out. See? Look up," Aspen says, still really mad.

"Oh yeah. Okay, you would go, but since it was starred out, my turn." Aspen growls to Sand's response.

"I'm bored," Raven snarls.

"Good, this next one will do fine for that! Dib, Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?" Dib apparently was daydreaming. "Dare."

"Dress up as Prisoner Len and go in Raven's cage!"

"Raven's what?" Dib asks, and a cage appears. "Oh god." Dib leaves to put on the clothes.

"Yay," Raven smirks, sharpening her knife.

"Next! Aspen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You go all Daughter of Evil Rin and wear it to the Valentine's Ball!" Sand yells.

"Umm… okay…?" Aspen leaves to dress. Dib returns screaming.

_Flashback! _

_Aspen punched Dib in the hallway. _

_End Flashback!_

Dib is wearing a black short sleeve shirt and short black pants. His hair is a light blonde and the cool hair-thingy he's got going on is gone. **(Don't worry, it's just hair gel, people who love Dib's hair!)**

** "**Aww, don't make me-"Dib is thrown in the cage, and a blanket is put over it for follower's sake.

Aspen returns hair once again short and blond, eyes somehow blue. She has a yellow dress with black sleeves of the shoulder, a black corset, black gloves, and a small black collar necklace. A black hair bow rests in her hair.

"Do I have to speak Japanese?" Aspen asks.

"No, just try the personality. I hate listening to a language I don't understand," Sand answers. Screaming and Dib's epic laughter are heard in random times.

"Fine. Aww, I have to be jealous of Dipper? But I'm not. I'm better than him in millions of ways."

"What? How?!" Dipper asks.

"Well, for starters, I don't run out of a room screaming when I have to sing Call Me Maybe."

"Well, that's different!"

The cage door swings open, and Dib staggers out. His eyes are facing weird directions and he staggers to his spot, laughing about nothing.

"Get away, from me, Dib," Aspen snarls.

"My turn. What's one from TheLPSDragon?" Aspen asks. Sand whispers something in her ear, and an evil smile grows on her face.

"Zim, Truth or Dare?" Aspen asks.

"DARE!" Zim yells.

"You have to dress up as… Sailor Moon!" Sand yells.

"What's that?" Zim asks, and is given a picture.

"What? NO! ZIM REFUSES TO LOOK LIKE THIS!" Zim screams.

"You have to."

"I guess this is vengeance, then."

"No, this isn't about revenge! It's about taking what's rightfully mine."

"No! AUGGH!" Zim yells as he is once again taken by security.

"Dipper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing 'World Is Mine' to Wendy," Sand says.

"Aww, do I have to?" Dipper whines. "I hate singing."

Wendy shows up randomly again. "Dipper wants to sing you something!" Mabel yells, and Dipper face-palms. He walks up, still dressed as Miku, and starts singing off key.

"Umm…. Nice?" Wendy asks, before disappearing again. Dipper sits down, blushing in pure embarrassment.

Zim returns, screaming. "NO! AUGH! ZIM REFUSES TO DRESS LIKE HUMAN FILTH!" He is wearing a Sailor Moon outfit. **(Guys, I'm tired of describing all the outfits. If you don't know what Sailor Moon is, ****_look it up_****.) **He grumbles to himself and sits back in his spot.

"I have one! I have to dress up pretty!"

"Oh, what?" Mabel groans.

"I have to dress up as Alice of Human Sacrifice Rin. Be right back." Sand is gone for five seconds and returns in costume. **(Still lazy.) **

"That's it for now!" Sand says.

"Yay!" everyone cheers.

"We'll be back soon!"

"Aww!"

"Yay! Wait, not yay? OOH, SQUIRREL!" Dib screams, running in circles, then tries to find his toes.

**Hello, my good people. I made a new chapter clearly. You can dare or ask a question for Reiny, but it may be a bit late because she isn't always near my house and I lost my phone. If you want to suggest a character, please include a dare or question for them or involve them in! OCs are still allowed, but if I get a lot, I will only have them for a few chapters. Right now, they are pretty much until you want to take them out temporarily or permanently. That is it. Goodbye, my people.**

**P.S: Good god, this was three pages long! Geez!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back!" Sand says.

"Huh? Oh, crap," Dib says, finally stopping running in circles like an idiot.

"Okay, first, Dipper, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Dare."

"You have to dress like Italy from Hetalia, go to Robbie and Gideon's house, and yell "PASTA!" when they answer. When they answer, scream, "I AM THE TOMATO FAIRY!" And when they look at you funny, scream, "DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEE!" and run away," Sand snickers. Everyone bursts out snickering, except Reiny, who laughs extremely loud. Everyone stares a moment.

"What? Oh, come on," Dipper whines as for some reason, he's already in the outfit and looks adorable. He is immediately transported to Robbie's house, screaming.

"Okay. I'll do another. Mabel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Mabel giggles.

"TheLPSDragon feels bad about making you kiss Dipper, so you will kiss Zim. On the lips. Dressed as Gakupo," Sand says.

"YES!" Mabel squeals and runs away to change. She comes back not a second later dressed as Gakupo. She runs over to a screaming Zim and chases him around the room, laughing and grinning like an insane person.

"O-Okay… Well, we'll move on while Mabel chases Zim down!" Sand says optimistically. "Aspen, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Truth," Aspen chooses.

"Why are you so scared of your cousin?"

"Well, she has a knife, but really, that's it. I love the Miku wig and the fact she tortured Dib with laughing gas," Aspen admits.

"Hey! That was horrible!" Dib screams.

"Not for me!" Aspen says.

"GOT HIM!" Mabel screams. Zim is pinned to the floor, screaming. Mabel kisses him while he thrashes, but eventually gets tired of it and stops.

"Aww!" Sand yells, and when Zim is released, he screams, "Not cute!"

"You liked it and you know it!" Mabel says in a flirty voice.

Before Zim can respond, Dipper returns.

_Flashback!_

_Dipper rings Robbie's doorbell._

_"Who's there? Oh, it's you looser," Robbie groans._

_Dipper swallows and screams, "PASTA!"_

_"Umm… What?" Robbie asks._

_"I AM THE TOMATO FAIRY!"_

_"Umm… What is wrong with you?"_

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Dipper screams, running away._

_Gideon's house time! MWAHAHAHA!_

_"Hello? Well, Dipper Pines!" Gideon says, menace on his face._

_"PASTA!" Dipper yells._

_"Huh?"_

_"I AM THE TOMATO FAIRY!"_

_"I'm sorry, what was that?"_

_"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Dipper screams, throwing lasagna at Gideon's face and running away._

_Flashback over!_

"I didn't say to throw lasagna…" Sand says.

"I had to, okay?!" Dib yells, and everyone laughs.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Sand, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Sand says.

"Are you scared of Raven?" Dipper asks.

"No. Reiny, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"DARE!" she screams.

"Read 'Cucakes', kay?"

"Kaykay!" A computer appears and she read. Three minutes later, she throws the computer at the wall. "NO PINKIE PIE! NO!"

"Your turn."

"YAY! Dib, Truth or Dare?" she asks.

"Dare."

"Dress up in a diaper!" Reiny giggles. Before he can protest, he is in a diaper.

"Oh, come on!" he groans.

"Dib, you go now," Aspen reminds him.

"Oh yeah. Zim, Truth or Dare?"

"Zim chooses DARE!" Zim yells.

"Dress up like Luka and kiss Mabel," Dib snickers.

"Hey, you got better at dare ideas!" Reiny spits out through her headgear.

"NO! NEVER!" Zim screams, but it's too late. He's dressed like Luka, and an invisible force pushes him to Mabel until they are forced to kiss (except for Mabel, who did willingly). Zim gasps afterward for air and scoots away.

"My turn," Sand says.

"What?!" Zim says in annoyance.

"I have two more. Raven, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Raven responds.

"Dress up like Sebastian from Black Butler!"

"Sure," she says and returns dressed like Sebastian.

"Okay, a last one for Raven. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you know I have an OC for the Hunger Games named Raven?" Sand asks.

"No," Raven says. Then, a 15-year old girl with jet-black hair and green eyes appears.

"What the-? Why am I here? I was on the train to the Capitol just now!" she says.

"Hey, Raven," Sand greets.

"Who are you?!" she asks wildly.

"I'm your creator."

"What?" Raven Isenfire asks. **(Isenfire's her last name. It's awesome. You know it.)**

"Umm…" Raven Isenfire says then disappears.

"Okay. That's it. BYE!" Sand yells.

**Hello, my good people. Yes, I got off my lazy butt, grabbed my laptop, sat down, and typed this! So you can now Dare and/or ask Gaz, Gideon, Robbie, or Wendy! Raven Isenfire is my Hunger Games OC, which series you should now go read. Rin's pants command you. That is it. Goodbye, my people.**

**PS: Hey, I figured out how to make the indents visible! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess whose back?" Sand asks, greeting her amazingly, beautiful, awesome fans.

"Oh, crap," everyone says at once. "Whoa, that was weird," they say at the same time. After a moment of silence, they all scream, "FLIBBERGIBBET!"

"Umm… Okay! Moving on! Anyway, victim-ahem, people, have joined in on the game!" Sand says cheerily. After she says this, Gaz, Robbie, GIR, Wendy, and Gideon enter the stage.

"Why am I here with these losers?" Robbie asks.

"Oh, Mabel! My dumplin'!" Gideon says, and Mabel gags a little.

"Dib, after taking me to the dump your invention took me to, you better not have caused this," Gaz growls.

"YAY! HE SMELLS REAAAL BAD!" GIR screams, pointing at Gideon.

"Sit down so we can start!" Sand yells in annoyance. "I'll do mine really quick. First, I give GIR- drumroll please- a taco!" Sand gives a squealing GIR a taco. He looks up, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he sniffs. "I love you…"

"GIR!" Zim commands, and GIR flies next to him, eating his taco.

"Okay, now I have to read 'Dipper Goes to Taco Bell,'" Sand says. "But I already read it, so whatever!"

"HEY! NO! NOT FAIR!" Aspen screams.

"What?" Sand asks.

"TheLPSDragon said you have to read it!" Everyone yells in agreement.

"FINE!" Sand screams, and she goes on her laptop to read it.

"Okay, done!" she screams, shuddering.

"What is 'Dipper Goes to Taco Bell'?" Dipper asks.

"You don't wanna know," Sand says quietly.

"Yeah! Part of it's impossible! Mabel couldn't have done that with Dipper's dead-"

"NONONONO! The world doesn't need to know!" Dib covers Aspens mouth. Aspen glares, biting his hand.

"OW!"

"You covered my mouth, what did you think I'd do?"

"Let's start! Aspen, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Truth. I'm being smart this time!" Aspen says defiantly.

"Do you have a _cruuush_?" Sand asks evilly.

"You know the answer!" Aspen gasps.

"I'm asking for TheLPSDragon."

"Well, she knows, right?"

"Yeah, but a Dare's a Dare," Sand evilly says.

"But it's a spoiler!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Okay, its someone in the room, kay'?" Aspen admits, blushing like crazy.

"Okay, we're good," Sand says, sighing.

"My turn. Gideon, Truth or Dare?" Aspen asks.

"Truth!" Gideon asks, safe in the thought that if anyone asked who his crush was, he'd be safe.

"Tell us da truth. Why are you so fat?"

"Well, Ma-wait, what?" Gideon asks.

"Why are you so fat?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Rules are rules, Gideon," Dib sides with Aspen, earning a slug in the gut.

"Fine! It runs in the family!" Gideon screams.

"But your mom's scrawny-" Aspen starts.

"MY TURN!"

"Nope, its mine. Mabel, Truth or Dare?" Sand says.

"Dare! Truth is being scary lately…" Mabel says and starts ranting about the truth's weirdness.

"Mabel. Mabel!" Dipper snaps his fingers to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

"TheLPSDragon dares you to glomp Zim!" Sand says.

"_Yay_!"

"Eh?" Zim asks, but it's too late before Mabel launches herself on top of him. Zim falls on the ground, screaming from surprise.

"Okay, my turn!" Mabel yells, on top of Zim. "Wendy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Wendy chooses.

"I dare you to kiiiisss Dipper on the LIPS!" Mabel squeals. Dipper's face flushes.

"M-Mabel…" Dipper whispers in warning.

"Come on, Wendy! Do it!" Mabel chants, and everyone joins in.

"Okay, dorks. I'll do it," Wendy says, blushing a little, and kisses Dipper. She stops and sits back after a few seconds. "My turn."

"NOPE! Gaz, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Dare. I guess," Gaz says in a bored tone.

"You first throw away your Gameslave 2," Sand starts, bringing snarling from Gaz.

"Then open your eyes and read a book." Gaz almost faints, but eventually slowly stalks to the trashcan, and when no one looks, kisses her Gameslave 2, and reluctantly throws it away. She opens her eyes slowly, and stares and blinks, adjusting to the light. She slowly walks over to Sand, who gives her the first Harry Potter book.

"I… _hate… _you…" Gaz whispers, acid seething through every word. She opens and starts reading.

"Well, Gaz is occupied, so I shall move on. Robbie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Robbie says in an annoyed tone.

"Are you a wizard?" Sand asks.

"What?"

"Are you a wizard?" Sand asks a second time.

"No! "

_Flashback!_

_Robbie is 11 years old and dressed up like Harry Potter. He says, "Expelliarmus!"_

_End flashback!_

"You were a wizard? At Hogwarts?" Aspen asks.

"How did that flashback come up?" Robbie asks, startled.

"It happens," Dib explains.

"Aww, you were so cute!" Reiny squeals, and she and GIR attack with a giant hug.

"Okay, Robbie's… occupied, so I'll do another dare. Hmm… Dib, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dib chooses, maybe not the most wisely.

"Okay. TheLPSDragon wants you to…" Sand says, grinning.

"Wants me to what?" Dib asks.

"Kiss Aspen," Sand says, as if it's completely normal.

"NO! NEVER! NO!" Dib and Aspen scream at once. "Whoa, that was weird. Hey, stop it!" they screech and Dib gets hit in the gut again.

"Ow…" the both groan, and then scoot away from the other.

"Ooh, I'm making this more interesting!" Sand squeals, and suddenly Aspen and Dib are dressed like Rin and Len.

"Oh, come on! They're cute together!" Sand says after the glares she gets. "Now, KISS! Or get sent to a world of pure DOOKIE!" A portal opens and Dib and Aspen scream, and Aspen runs from the horror. "Now, _KISS_."

Aspen's eyes seal shut as Dib kisses her cheek. "Happy?" he asks, annoyed.

"Actually, no. On. The. LIPS. DO IT," Sand says forcefully.

"Ugh..." Dib groans and Aspen tries to scoot away a bit. Dib kisses her, and then they scoot as far away as possible.

"Woosies. Now, I will do Dipper. Truth or Dare, Dippingsauce?" Sand asks.

"Dare-"

"OKAY! You will find the Vocaloids!"

"How?" TheLPSDragon suddenly appears, whispers something to Dipper, then poofs in a cloud of magic pink dust.

Dipper sighs and poofs away to the location of the Vocaloids.

"Okay, Robbie, Truth or Dare?" Sand asks.

"Dare, duh!" Robbie says rudely.

"You have to kiss Raven for five minutes!" Sand screeches.

"What? I have a girlfriend, dude!" Robbie groans.

"Oh, yeah, I have another dare for you," Sand says. "Just do it!" Sand shoves him to Raven, and they make out for five minutes.

"Okay, okay. I did it. My tu-"

"I'm back!" Dipper gasps, and empties a potato sack. Miku, Rin and Len, and Kaito fall out.

"Yay! They shall join us!" Sand squeals, and they all sit in the circle.

"Who are you-" Miku tries to ask, but is cut off by Reiny.

"Zim, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! ZIM CHOOSES DARE!" Zim yells.

"You have to kiss Raven for five minutes," Reiny says. Zim is forced to kiss Raven. **(Why was that short? I'm freaking lazy and I have over 1,000 words at this point.)**

"Why, Reiny, why?" Mabel asks.

"I had to get you back!" Reiny says.

"Well, I'm doing this for you! Reiny, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Dipper."

"YAY!" Reiny squees, and before Dipper can respond, he's glomped and Reiny kisses him. She jumps off, grinning and laughing. Dipper's face flushes.

"Warn me, okay? Geez!" Dipper squeaks and everyone laughs.

"Okay, Reiny had two turns. Now, mine. Raven, Truth or Dare?

"Dare," Raven chooses, looking up.

"TheLPSDragon wants you to make out with Robbie for an hour, kay'?" Sand says.

"Kay'," Raven says, and before Robbie can even breathe, Raven starts making out with him. Wendy raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, when they are um… done there… the chapter's over," Sand says.

**One hour later…**

"Okay, guys! It's been an hour since you started making out," Sand says lightly and pushes them apart as much as she can.

"Can we go now?" Rin asks.

"And why are you dressed like us?" Len asks Dib and Aspen.

"We were forced-"

"No. I might add you as victi-I mean, players in the game," Sand interrupts.

"What?" Miku asks.

"Oh god," Aspen groans.

**Hello, my good people. Yup, Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito are captured. MWAHAHAHAHA! How will I torture them? Hmmm… Anyway, you can dare them if you want! I might include some other random OCs of mine at times like I did with Raven Isenfire. Ooh, I should drag Patch in at some point! (She's Storm(aka Treecloud)'s Hunger Games OC.) So, I think that's it. Oh, one more thing! This is THE longest fanfiction I have ever done, with a total of 1,422 words! CELEBRATE! Goodbye, my people.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Today, we have a special… umm… chapter? Yeah, that works. Anyway, I am a contestant this time, and we have a host for this chapter only!" Sand says. A girl with green skin, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue uniform like Zim's stands in a cloud of pink dust.

"Alien…" Dib whispers quietly, pointing like he did in the Invader Zim pilot. You know the one that aired? The one were Dib looks normal and isn't creepy and Zim sounds like Zim? Whatever.

"Nu-uh! Hi, Zim!" the girl says.

"Yes, yes, hello, sister," Zim says in his usual, annoyed voice.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Dib asks.

"Well, what do you think?" Aspen asks. Dib pouts a bit in annoyance. Kinda like Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever! Zin is hosting, so she will start now!" Sand yells.

"Yes! Yes I am, so, Kaito, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare-"

"Become shirtless and become a Pokémon," Zin says.

"What?" Kaito asks.

"Do it! Zin commands you!"

"Fine!" Kaito takes off his shirt and one of those Pokémon-ball thingies appear. He disappears in a beam of light.

"Oh and here's some ice cream," Zin says, and ice cream appears and then goes away in the beam of light. "I'll go again. Rin! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Rin says, smiling.

"Kiss Len, then choose Kaito the Pokémon," Zin says.

"What? She can't kiss her twin-" Len is interrupted by Rin, who kisses him, then she stands up and yells, "Kaito, I choose you!" and one of those Pokémon-ball-thingies shows up and shirtless Kaito shows up, eating ice cream.

"Okay… Rin's turn!"

"Okay! You, chubby!" Rin says, pointing at Gideon.

"Who, lil' ol' me? I choose dare," Gideon tries to say in his annoying little-kid voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get some exercise," Rin says.

"What?" Gideon fake giggles.

"Get exercise. Go, fatty," Rin says, and a whole exercise set appears, and Gideon walks to it, and after 10 seconds, he starts panting.

"Man up," Aspen groans.

"Okay, Zin goes because Gideon's busy!" Zin yells. "Dib-beast, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dib says, and Zin snickers. "Say you're sorry to Zim then kiss Raven on the cheek."

"WHAT?! NEVER!" Dib yells.

"You have to," Zin laughs.

Dib sighs, walks to Zim, and says, "I'm s-s-s-"

"Say it!" Zin laughs and Zim smiles smugly.

"Fine! I'm sorry Zim!" Dib blurts, and looks about ready to puke. The he looks over at Raven, whose hair is black with purple bangs. He shudders and walks over to her and kisses her cheek and runs back to his spot.

"Dib's turn. Go, stink-human!" Zin yells.

"Why do you two have to yell everything?" Dib asks, rubbing his ear.

"We just do, human! GO!"

"Ow… okay, then! Gaz, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. This better be good, Dib," Gaz snarls.

"Here's a Gameslave XL," Dib says, and he hands his sister the Gameslave. She immediately starts playing.

"Gaz your turn-"

"Okay, okay! Aspen. Go eat Ketchup AlaMode, I don't know," Gaz says, concentrating on the game.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Aspen groans.

"You have to."

"Ugh…" Aspen groans, taking a tiny bite. "Eww… That's just gross! Ice cream and ketchup don't work!"

"Aspen, your turn," Sand says.

"Kay. Truth or Dare, Sand?"

"Truth! I'm rebellious," Sand says.

"Do you like Tobuscus?"

"Heck yeah! My turn. Dipper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"We need more Vocaloids!" Sand yells. TheLPSDragon appears again in a cloud of pink dust and whispers something to Dipper, and poofs away.

"Okay, okay!" Dipper coughs and disappears.

"Zin, go," Sand says to a daydreaming Zin.

"Eh? Oh, yeah! Zim, Truth or Dare?" Zin yells, startled.

"Dare! Zim chooses DARE!"

"Take over my planet!" Zin says, holding up Irk.

"I will prove to the Tallest!" Zim yells, and disappears.

"Zin! Go again!" Sand says.

"I'm back!" Dipper yells, opening the sack, and Luka, Gakupo, Kikaito, and Hachune Miku fall out.

"Oww…" the groan.

"Reiny, Truth or Dare?" Zin asks, mad by being interrupted.

"Dare!" Reiny giggles.

"Watch Hide and Seek by SEEU."

"OKAY!" Reiny yells and watches the video.

**2 minutes later…**

"She can see my hair. She can hear me breathing. I don't wanna play hide and seek!" Reiny sobs, rocking in her spot.

"You okay?" Dipper asks.

"DIPPER, HOLD ME!" Reiny screams, launching herself at Dipper, who gasps and his voice cracks.

"Haha, sucker," Aspen snickers.

"Hey!" Dipper yells.

"Okay, Reiny's turn."

"O-okay. Len, Truth or Dare?" Reiny asks shakily.

"Dare," Len chooses.

"Sing 'Somebody Stole My Pants' to Luka and eat bananas! Sing first." Reiny says quietly. For once.

"Okay… For the bananas!" Len yells, and starts singing at a confused Luka, and then he gets a bunch of bananas and starts eating them.

"Len, go! NOW!" Zin commands.

"Okay, okay! Miku, Truth or Dare?" Len asks, distracted.

"Dare!" Miku says excitedly.

"Eat a leek while singing Hide and Seek SEEU."

"Okay," Miku says, eats a leek, then sings without warning to Reiny.

"It's possessing me…" Reiny says in a really creepy voice, and everyone scoots away.

"Um… okay… Miku, go," Sand asks.

"Reiny?" Aspen asks slowly to her friend, who rocks in her spot.

"Wendy, Truth or Dare?" Miku asks in a light tone.

"Dare," Wendy chooses.

"Can you do a backflip without spilling Kaito's ice cream?" Miku asks.

"I can try," Wendy says, and Kaito's ice cream appears in her hand. Kaito looks around for his ice cream wildly. Wendy attempts and lands on her face, still holding up the ice cream. Kaito runs to rescue his ice cream, cradling it while everyone stares.

"Wendy, your turn," Miku says.

"Hey, my job!" Sand yells.

"GIR, Truth or Dare?" Wendy asks.

"DARE! I LIKE MONKEYS!" GIR yells.

"Eat a piggy!"

"YAY!" GIR yells, swallowing one whole. "Robert!"

"It's Robbie-" Robbie says.

"Dress up in pink and sing a girly song!" GIR squeals.

"Never!" Robbie yells, but is in a dress and sings, "Call Me Maybe". He stands awkwardly, and his voice cracks multiple times because it's funny.

"Well, that's it! SEE YA!" Sand yells.

**Hello, my good people. So, I have a few things. This time, Storm (aka Treecloud) chose how Reiny reacted, considering I was at her house for a while. Another thing: We thought it would be cool to work on a Halloween version, considering I didn't do a Valentine's Day one, and I personally hate that holiday. It's a useless holiday to remind depressed teens that they're single in a dead, boring month. Except for Storm's birthday… Whatever! Anyway, and who doesn't love Halloween? That's my favorite. Other than my birthday. Anyway, I'm going to work on it for a bit longer because it's a holiday-thingy, so dares/truths for that have to be Halloween themed. The characters will have costumes, and I will have random OCs of mine appear. **

**Raven I.: Oh, crap.**

**Jennie (Harry Potter): Yay!**

**Elise (Twilight. I only like the books. Bella in the movies is like a whiny, weird Mary Sue. Ugh.): Huh?**

**Me: Mwahahahaha…**

**And a random shout out: Storm would really like it if any Hunger Games fans reading this would read her fanfiction, Patch It All Up, with her OC, Patch. She would really like some followers on it. So, please read dat! Goodbye, my people.**


End file.
